


Geology Doesn't Rock

by woopsforgotadam



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night, Lucy has a Geology test tomorrow and she needs to study. Though the distraction in the form of some guitar players catches her attention more than the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geology Doesn't Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Requested via my tumblr: [Vastiaisms](http://vastiaisms.tumblr.com). 
> 
> The prompt was 'A student who’s trying to study for tomorrow exam confront with a rockstar wannabe who doesn’t stop playing/practicing guitar although it’s late at night.'

Lucy’s worse enemy? Her geology teacher. Honestly, she wondered why she took it, but it seemed to interesting in the beginning! She thought it would—- _ **rock**_. 

(Cringing, Lucy shook her head. Not even in her own head was  _that_ funny.)

Sighing, she opened her notebook and had her textbook right next to her. The exam was tomorrow. She had to pass because if she did well here, she could do not-so-well on her final but still pass and keep up her GPA. That was all that mattered. Engrossing herself in the rocks, she was intently focused in the lounge of her dorm for a long enough time, but right as she was in the middle, the door opened and with it came noise.

A guitar noise.

Not that the person playing was BAD or anything, but was it late at night (a glance at her watch told her it was 1am) and she had a test to take in seven hours. After about ten minutes, the young woman learned to give up on hoping they were waiting for the elevator to go to their dorm and turned around at the source. It was a person she would guess was her age with dark hair (was that gelled or what?) who happened to be shirtless and had an interesting tattoo on his chest. He looked slightly familiar, but she wasn’t sure from where. 

“Do you  _have to_ practice in here?” Her words may have seemed rude, but she did have her Retail Worker voice on so it at least sounded nice, if not slightly annoyed.

The guitarist looked up away from his guitar and Lucy saw that he a septum piercing as well—a walking stereotype. 

 (Says the white blonde girl who loves Starbucks)

“Yes, actually, I do.” 

“I’m trying to study, here!”

“So am I—except mine is much more entertaining.”

Lucy had no actual rebuttal to that. Who liked studying Geology, anyway? With a defeated sigh, she turned back to her notebook and made a face at it. She regretted leaving her phone in her dorm, at the time it seemed like a good idea so she wouldn’t Snapchat Levy all the time, but now she wanted to do just that. Wait a second….Levy…her boyfriend Gajeel is in a band….

“You’re one of Gajeel’s band mates aren’t you!”

In her rush of excitement at the discovery, the guitarist flinched at the blonde’s sudden loudness. He blinked at her before nodding slowly, but before he could speak again Lucy fist pumped in the air. “I knew I recognized you! I mean, I’d rather you hang out in Gajeel’s dorm and not here so I could study, but whatever.”

“You’re still not over that?”

“It just happened like two minutes ago!”

“You’re just one clingy girl aren’t you?” Now he seemed to be having fun with her, but Lucy just groaned at him. In the most mature displays, she stuck her tongue out at him which earned a snort. “What’s your name anyway?”

“Lucy Heartfilia, you?”

“Gray Fullbuster. You’re Levy’s friend, right?”

Happily, the blonde nodded. “ _Best_ friend at that.”

“Amazing,” this earned yet another mature display from Lucy, but he learned back now, drumming his hands on the fret of his instrument, “What are you obviously not studying anyway?”

“Geology, the most amazing science,” this time it was Lucy who was dripping with sarcasm and Gray laughed at that.

“I took Astronomy instead, much better.”

“I’m also taking that, I mean, I plan on being an Astrophysicist and maybe write a book one day. What about you?”

“Me? A  **rockstar**.”

“Isn’t that over played a bit?”

This earned Lucy a frown, “Hard work pays off, y’know.”

“You’re right..” Now Lucy turned her chair so she could face Gray fully and crossed one leg over another, “So why are you here anyway?”

At this, Gray sighed, “Well my roommate has his boyfriend over, he didn’t even tell me until they came in! And Gajeel threatened to kick my ass if I don’t practice, granted I could fight him, but I know that he and Ultear, my older sister, have each other’s number and she would be willing to kick my ass.”

After his spiel, Lucy laughed, “Sounds like an interesting group. Levy’s mentioned Ultear before, she seems like a badass.”

Gray rolled his eyes, “Don’t feed her ego now, I bet she can hear you somehow.”

“I’ve never had any siblings,” confessed the blonde, “I bet it’s fun.”

“I grew up with my foster mom, Ur. Ultear is her only birth child, but she adopted me and my foster brother, Lyon. It was…an interesting childhood.” Even though he seemed disinterested, there was a look in his eye that Lucy guessed was affection.

“Well it seems like we’re both gonna be here for a while, and neither of us are getting studying done. Tell me more about your interesting family and I’ll tell you about my crazy best friend.” Lucy offered and with soft laughter, Gray nodded in agreement and the young woman packed her stuff up and moved to the couch where Gray sat.


End file.
